


When the Mayor is away, the Sheriff will play

by offtothemyscira



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, One Shot, Season 1 Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 20:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11654226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/offtothemyscira/pseuds/offtothemyscira
Summary: Sheriff Swan has some time to kill in the Mayor's office while waiting for her to return. Silliness ensues.One shot set during season 1.





	When the Mayor is away, the Sheriff will play

 

"Is she inside?”

 

Emma’s voice startled Regina's secretary who had been staring at her phone. When she shot up in attention, for a second Emma thought she was going to salute and shout out, “Sir! No Sir!” 

It was in reality her go-to reaction upon any sudden or loud sound in the office; the Mayor was hardly an easy person to work under, and lately there’d been another regular visitor who was able to induce the same level of fear in her.

"Uh..um”, the sharply dressed woman fidgeted because she couldn't for her life remember why the Mayor had stepped out. She had definitely said something as she left but the sudden appearance of Sheriff Swan had knocked that piece of information right out of her mind.

On seeing the open door leading to an empty mayoral office, Emma's eyes went over the desk in front of her; she caught a pair of nude heels lying next to the bin beside the secretary's table, there was an open packet of Oreos on top of a thick blue file, next to which the phone’s screen was playing a top down cooking video on loop. The girl was clearly enjoying the few precious minutes when she was not under the controlling gaze of the Mayor.

“Has she been out long?", Emma asked in a more careful tone, taking pity. The young woman merely nodded, discretely shoving the open packet of her treat inside her drawer without looking down. Emma bit her inside cheek, trying not to laugh at the poor woman's face.

"So then it’s ok if I wait for Madam Mayor inside", Emma stated more than asked, already walking towards her office.

When Emma closed the door behind her, she heard a distinct sigh. Everyone knew that Regina ran a tight ship. But folks outside the office had a hard time believing that the usually laid back Sheriff could easily give the Mayor a run for her money. A couple of incidents had occurred where she had stormed out of the office after a heated argument and smashed the vase kept on the secretary's desk in the bin. Even though she always reimbursed the item the next day, it did not earn her any brownie points with the staff. She shook her head when she thought about how Regina always managed to push her buttons. There was definitely a pattern there: trees, toasters, vases (3 to be exact).

She scanned the immaculate office. Emma tutted at how organised it was, eyes narrowing at the mayoral chair.

'More like her throne', she mused as she walked around the desk and stopped by the chair, noting the sharp blazer draped over it . Her fingers traced the collar slowly.

"Blue, black would have looked better on her… Wait, what am I saying?"

She took off her own leather jacket and threw it with a forced air of carelessness. It brought her a sliver of petty joy, imagining how Regina would flip out if she knew the piece of clothing, which she loved to insult, was lying haphazardly on her office floor.

She picked up the blazer and in a swift motion, slid her arms into the sleeves. Flexing a bit, she felt a slight pull at her shoulders. Emma was somewhat broader so the blazer appeared a bit tight but not entirely uncomfortable. She walked towards the mirror on the side and checked herself out, switching from her left side profile to right.

"Miss Swan, what brings you here", Emma spoke aloud in the empty room.

She stopped swivelling and stood still. Slowly crossing her arms, she gave herself the best possible glare.

"Oh Miss Swan. You really think you can waltz into **my** town and corrupt **my** people wearing that red leather jacket."

She let out a scoff and dismissed her own reflection, looking away to the side.

"I will never let you bring rock and roll to this town.”

A smile broke on her face before turning into a small laugh. She was enjoying this more than she should. She composed herself, walking towards the desk all the while swaying her hips.

“Come, Miss Swan. How would you like a glass of the best apple cider you've ever tasted?"

If her voice sounded a little more sultry than Regina's did at the time, she didn't give a second thought to it. It was how she had heard it anyways.

Emma stopped at the desk and saw the papers lying on the table with a look of disdain. Eyes on the chair that was snuggled inside the desk, she icily said, “Oh Miss Swan, I knew I made a mistake hiring you as the sheriff. I should have known that you wouldn't do my precious paperwork. After all everyone knows that all sheriffs need to be proficient in three main areas.”

She sniffed as she brought her hand high up in the air.

"It's paperwork, not talking to Henry and **then** fighting crime”, she asserted the heights of priority as her other hand rested on her hip.

She shook her head and leaned forward towards the chair, resting both her hands on the desk in between.

"You know what your problem is, Miss Swan? You're too damn sexy for this job."

The woman held her hand up and bowed her head, shaking it subtly as if to counter the argument the chair was about to make, "Now now, I know what you're going to say, and I agree, its not your fault you're so hot. But look at me, I do this boring 9 to 5 desk job too and I'd be lying if I said my body wasn't sculpted by angels themselves. ”

She straightened up and slid her hands across her sides down till her waist, "Who knew mayors had such rocking bods, I probably do a lot of yoga huh", her voice trailed off as she was suddenly picturing Regina in a tank top and yoga pants. Maybe there was some stretching involved and… She shook her head and ran her fingers through her hair.

"Anyways, remember you have to do your job even if your dashing body and charming personality distract you. Don't make me repeat it twice, you have no idea.."

She broke out of character, bringing her hand to the back of her neck. "No idea what I can do", she mumbled looking down.

"No idea who I am?" She tilted her head, squinting as she tried to reach into her memory.

 

_ "You have no idea what I am capable of." _

 

Emma's eyes widened as her hand dropped from her neck, her body ramrod straight in shock. Very slowly, she turned towards the low voice that she had just heard, hoping it to be the result of a sudden fever dream. Emma gulped loudly as her fantasy of being violently ill was cruelly dashed.

In front of the closed door stood Regina Mills, in all her mayoral glory.

Regina's face expressed utter indifference, like Emma capturing the Mayor’s spirit in a one-woman show was an everyday ordeal.

She slightly lifted her chin up as her eyes traveled across the flushed blonde's body. Green eyes followed the brown ones and she realised they were both looking at the blazer she was wearing.

“Oh", Emma squeaked out as she hurriedly danced out of the blazer. Instead of going around the desk, she jumped over it, her arms stretching to put it back over the chair. The unnecessary scramble caused lot of papers, along with the Storybrooke desk calendar, to meet the floor. As soon as her hands left the blazer, she jumped back to her feet, facing the Mayor. After what felt like an hour, which was by any standard watch a mere 15 seconds, she quietly began her walk towards the door. She was trying to be casual about it, her thumbs hooked inside her pockets.

Regina was yet to move a muscle.

Emma stopped in from of the Mayor, her smile a bit too bright.

“Hey."

Regina pursed her lips ever so slightly.

Emma nodded and smacked her hands together, rubbing them nervously, “Great. So I'll just", with finger guns pointing towards the door, she made weird clicking noises.

Regina didn’t even bat an eyelash.

"Cool, cool. I'll just get the do-or", Emma's voice broke as her hands slowly reached the handle behind Regina, who was unfazed by all the movement around her.

Emma decided enough was enough and cleared her throat. She unlocked the door. Trying not to lean too much into Regina's personal space, she straightened back and used her foot to kick the door further open.

'Swan, it's too late to not make a fool of yourself’, she thought.

Looking at the unmoving guard with grim determination, she brought her hands to Regina's waist and lifted her; she pivoted on the spot and then gently lowered Regina back down, her own back now facing the half-opened door. She slowly backed away from the wide-eyed brunette, her lips slightly parted in shock at being man-handled like a toy. The Sheriff's bravado only lasted till she reached the threshold, as she then turned around on her heel and made a mad run for it.

The frazzled Mayor stepped outside, her heels almost piercing the carpet by the force of their landing. She clenched her fists noticing that there was no sign of the Sheriff anywhere. Regina forced herself to breathe deeply before turning to face her secretary.

The young woman was standing behind her desk, trembling slightly with a red vase clutched to her chest.

Regina's eyes danced with a fire the younger woman was all too familiar with.

"Remind me to return the Sheriff's jacket when I leave, dear."


End file.
